


【Dylmas】敏感点—Lick

by CathyZhou



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyZhou/pseuds/CathyZhou





	【Dylmas】敏感点—Lick

Lof：对安利来者不拒的怪阿姨

 

#私设&BUG&OOC全是我的锅

#手腕梗二胎

#Lick篇

#都说了是一个系列嘛(骄傲脸)

#是的还是车

#看文破万本 下笔就是车

#又名 终于在床上做了一次

#不是之前提问的强迫梗

#完整版4500+ 车2600+

#给自己的生日贺文

 

 

“请说出对方的一个弱点。”

——“手腕，绝对是手腕。”

 

 

矛盾来的如飓风般迅猛。

 

不知哪儿来的小报狗仔，在一顿死缠烂打的跟踪之后，还真的走狗屎运拍到了一张两人模糊的接吻图。在图片发布出去十几分钟后，官方迅速拦下了一切传播并做了公关工作要来了底片，可惜已经在小范围内引起了一些骚动。公司想把两人叫去开个会讨论一下后续事宜，打电话过去，是Thomas接的。听对面如此这般地概括了一下事件始末，又想想最近接了新片正在焦虑地研究角色的男朋友，决定瞒着对方，由他单独出面解决这件事。

 

到了公司详细看了些资料才发现，接触到这张照片的网络用户主要是一些两人的个人粉丝和点进这家小报网站的路人，公众影响倒是不大，只是一些狂热粉丝开始在网上发表过激言论。Thomas拿出手机，临时下载了推特。因为这段时间家里紧张的工作氛围，社交软件都被闲置了，两人只靠邮件和偶尔的电视节目与外界接触。刚刚登陆上自己的账号，就有一大堆私信艾特弹出来。知道肯定会有些令人恶心的内容，Thomas还是点了进去。果不其然，最近一条就是某个Dylan的狂热粉丝发来的死亡威胁和几张血腥图片。他忍着反胃的欲望，继续往下翻。有自己粉丝发来的质问，有对方粉丝的辱骂，有八卦博主的骚扰式求证，甚至还有一个反同组织劝他回头是岸。这都是什么东西？放下手机的Thomas脸色有些阴沉，跟律师交代了一些起诉相关的信息就直接离开了，走到门口还不忘回头补一句，有事记得找我别告诉Dylan，他最近忙着呢。

 

回到家，Thomas还是一直想着那些可怕的言论，导致他给男朋友倒咖啡时泼洒出了不少，在厨房台面上留下一条棕色的小溪。“宝贝怎么了？”Dylan穿着卫衣和运动裤，赤着脚，头发微微有些散乱地跑出来。“没……没事，今天太累了有点走神。”他赶紧扯出一个笑容，装作疲惫的样子，还打了个逼真的哈欠。Dylan的嘴唇动了动，没说什么，走上前来，把手插进他的金发里，将他轻按在自己肩膀上：“早点休息。”

 

晚上洗澡的时候，已经坐在浴缸里的Thomas突然发现自己的手机还放在客厅里，最关键的是，推特还没有卸载！他赶紧坐起身来，随意地裹上浴袍就冲出浴室，却在打开门后停住了脚步。

 

Dylan站在沙发边，一只手托着他的睡衣，另一只手攥着他的手机，紧紧地盯着他，绷紧的咬肌微微动着。Thomas感觉空气仿佛都凝固了，对方的怒火以肉眼可见的速度在这个房子里蔓延开来。

 

对视许久，还是Dylan先打破了沉默：“我看见你忘记拿睡衣就想给你送进去，结果你的手机放在衣服上，正好在我面前弹出一条消息……”他走近几步，用力把睡衣摔在Thomas耳边的门框上，“Thomas你他妈什么时候才愿意告诉我？！”

 

他没有叫自己“宝贝”，而是“Thomas”。

 

Thomas被吓得愣住了几秒，安抚性地抬起手，向前走了几步：“放心，不是什么大事，我……”

 

砰的一声巨响，Dylan用力地把Thomas推到墙边，用几乎能碾碎他的力量把他按在墙上，额头上爆出一条青筋，全身似乎都在颤抖。

 

“Don’t lie to me!!!”

 

两个人离得极近，连鼻尖都撞到了一起，Thomas却觉得自己把对方推得很远很远。看着对方眼里的落寞和失望，他有一瞬间的失神。也许，自己这次真的做错了。

 

回到卧室时，Dylan已经睡下了，他把自己紧紧地缩在宽敞的双人床的床沿，背对着另一边。Thomas叹了口气，也掀开被子睡在了边沿。两个人背对背，中间隔着无数心事。他有些后悔，平日里只要自己一躺上床，自家男朋友就会像某种大型犬类动物一样亲热地凑上来，有时圈住他沉沉睡去，有时会给他一个深吻把他吻到脑袋发晕，有时就直接……但是现在两个人仿佛陌生人一般。

 

因为身边缺了点什么，他烦闷得翻来覆去半天还是睡不着，这陌生的空虚感一点点侵蚀着他内心的那点委屈。他自责万分，想找Dylan好好谈谈却发现对方已经睡着了。转过身去，看着对方的结实的背部肌肉出神，脑海里回放着今天发生的一切，越想越感到愧疚。Dylan的呼吸节奏有一瞬间变化了一下，Thomas立刻从枕头上抬起头。他并没有睡着！

 

Thomas伸出双臂，在被子里从背后抱住了Dylan。还没来得及张口说些什么，对方就把他的手用力拨开，又向边缘挪了些。Thomas急了，掀开被子坐起身来，扳过对方的肩膀迫使他平躺，自己双腿一分直接跨坐在他的身上，自己的后穴和他的下身隔着布料暧昧地抵在一起。一气呵成，不给Dylan留下任何反抗的机会。然后，俯下身子粗暴地吻住了他，不用什么过渡，舌尖鲁莽地前冲想要撬开对方的牙关，双手也毫无章法地四处乱摸。谁知对方依旧不领情，但是并没有前一次那么用力，握着他的肩膀把他从身上推回原处，掀起一半被子盖在他身上，然后继续背对着他。

 

Thomas委屈的鼻子一酸，知道对方这次是真的动怒了。他往Dylan那边挪了一点，轻轻用手揪住对方的衣角，“对不起，我以为我可以一个人承担这件事……晚安，宝贝。”Dylan没有反应，但是Thomas知道他听见了，因为他这次没有甩开他的手。

 

各怀心事，一夜无话。

 

 

清晨，Thomas是被一阵湿热的快感唤醒的。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，感觉到自己身上的睡衣内裤都消失了，茫然地撩了一把垂在额前的金发，首先映入眼帘的是自家男朋友的黑色短发。他有些惊喜地看到自家男朋友不那么冷漠地对待自己了，还主动表示亲近。再仔细一看，对方正按着自己的一只手臂，埋下头去，伸出舌尖……Thomas如电光火石般惊醒。

 

“不要！”他尖叫出声。

 

Dylan置若罔闻，继续着自己的动作。在他的舌尖接触到自己那处细白的手腕时，Thomas忍不住发出一声喘息，脚趾蜷缩了起来。

 

“啊……”

 

Dylan的舌尖在手腕上游走，之前手指触摸的快感与这完全不是一个量级。他只用舌头的顶端舔弄，既有力又集中，Thomas觉得自己所有的感官都被暂时封闭了，每一个细胞都只为了对方的舔舐而颤栗。手腕已经潮乎乎的了，看来自己真的是被舔醒的。想到自己敏感的手腕，他恨铁不成钢地叹了口气。

 

Dylan专心致志地忙碌着，从掌根开始加重力道，肌腱和静脉处稍作停留，舌尖用力，缓慢地画圈，接着延伸至小臂内侧，力气渐渐减小直到完全分离。如此周而复始，本就晨勃的Thomas此时感觉自己硬的发痛，后穴也已经苏醒，微微收缩着，不知在期待什么。他用自己空闲的那只手给自己撸着，前端分泌的液体粘在了手指间。

 

这时，Dylan变换了方式，他吮吸着对方的手腕，发出像两个人接吻似的细小水声，暧昧又色情。Thomas感觉自己小腹有一股热量在不断乱窜，全身的血液都向着那一点汇聚，与灵魂一起被吸走了。操，他哪儿学来的这些该死的能让自己爽上天的技巧？！这次被他上完一定要好好地问个究竟。Thomas有些置气地想着。

 

当然,他的思绪也仅仅游离了一秒，因为对方开始更加用力地吸着，同时唇间的舌头也在不安分地蠕动，他白皙的手腕上顿时漾开一片羞耻的绯红印迹。他认命地偏开头，看来这几天都得穿长袖衣服出门了。Dylan拉过他的另一只手，先是极慢地把五根手指和手掌上的液体一一抹在Thomas自己的后颈处，尤其照顾到了耳下的位置。再对两只手腕一起进攻，双倍的刺激让Thomas不禁屈起自己的双腿以给自己的分身一些摩擦来缓解欲望，脚趾蜷起又放开。“嗯……啊……”他轻哼了一声，因为Dylan用牙齿轻轻地咬了咬他手腕上的皮肤，这让Thomas想起了两个人一起看过的吸血鬼电影。就这样慢舔、深吸、轻咬轮流上阵，他早已经饥渴难耐，巴不得对方立刻填满他的后穴，狠狠地把他操到失去意识。

 

谁知Dylan冷着一张脸，看他足够动情了就偃旗息鼓，躺回自己的那一边。Thomas要疯了，对方居然在自己欲望最高峰的时候收手不管。他像渴水的鱼般大口喘息着，伸出手想抓住Dylan，求他进入自己，求他把自己操到高潮，求他把自己的后穴射得满满的。

 

Dylan对于昨天发生的事情还是没有完全释怀，所以早上起来看见男朋友还在熟睡就使了个坏心眼。他知道Thomas的手腕碰不得，还故意用了些最撩人的方式来勾起他的情欲。别误会，他从知道对方这个弱点的第二天开始，就一直勤勤恳恳地在网络上学习各种小情趣，还找了些视频帮助理解。上次媒体群访那次只是试试水，没想到效果这么好，甚至那天晚上两个人回到家，Thomas还缠着他又要了一次。看着Thomas欲火焚身的样子，他有点于心不忍，刚准备起身就直接被一把按在床上。对方三下两下褪下他的裤子，把半硬的分身直接含进了嘴里。

 

说实话，他最喜欢Thomas在床上的样子，一张精致的脸和修长白皙的身子时刻透着禁欲气息，却总是能被自己撩拨到露出各种迷醉的神情。一般自己主动的时候，对方高潮的模样总会让自己立刻缴械。而由Thomas主动的时候……啊，那简直是无上的享受。

 

尤其是口活。

 

比如现在这样，Thomas吞吐着他的分身，额头上垂下一缕金发，眼角微湿，脸色潮红，唇色鲜艳，锁骨线条流畅，胸前还闪着汗液透出的的水光，鼓鼓的两颗红缨尤甚。那双眼睛充斥着赤红的情欲，深邃的仿佛能把他吸进去，因为生理性泪水的分泌而显得水汪汪的。Thomas虽然不常给他口，却熟知他的偏好和特点，以牙还牙般地不停用舌尖挑逗他的冠状沟，循着柱身上的青筋和突出的血管吸吮，还坏心思地用牙齿点了点马眼。Dylan被对方灵活的舌头刺激得紧抓床单，额头上浮出了一层薄汗，忍不住呻吟起来。

 

看他硬的差不多了，Thomas坐直了身体，从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，在掌心捂热后开始自己扩张。他双腿大开地坐在Dylan面前，向后倚靠着床尾的挡板，探进了一根手指。“啊……”湿热的穴壁略有些排斥微凉的手指，收缩着想要阻止它的进入。他蹙紧了眉头，嘴巴微张，多使了些劲，成功开拓了一些空间。。接下来是第二根，第三根。Dylan早已经看得浑身燥热，对方白皙的皮肤浮起了一层红潮，禁欲系的脸上带着放荡的表情，手上在做着自渎的事。还有比这样的Thomas更诱人的吗？

 

有，当然有。Thomas用实际行动证明自己还能更性感一些。

 

他分开双腿跨坐在Dylan胯部，用手把还硬着的分身对准自己的后穴，直视着对方的眼睛，真诚地说: “ I am sorry. ” 然后用力坐了下去。这一下冲击有点大，他及时勾住了Dylan的肩膀才没有向后倾倒。Dylan早就被这突如其来的主动吓呆了，只知道愣愣地看着对方的自行运动。Thomas大幅度地上下移动自己的身体，那分身一下一下地撞击自己的深处，使得他每来一次都会感到一阵腿软，得暂停几秒才能继续。这样往复几十下后，他看Dylan依旧是僵硬的表情，以为自己做的还不够，咬了咬牙，俯下身子含住了对方胸前的红缨。轻拢慢捻抹复挑，他几乎用尽了毕生床笫技巧。

 

忽然，Dylan一手挑起他的下巴，一手抚上了他弧度绝美的腰，在他的唇上辗转厮磨，还特意吻去了他已经盈于睫毛的泪水。

 

他知道自己已经原谅他了。

 

温情片刻后，Dylan开始向上顶弄，Thomas被猝不及防地深深捣插，一声呻吟还未结束，喉咙又溢出一声。臀部与大腿相互碰撞，再加上中间四溢的粘稠液体，淫靡的啪啪声传遍屋内，破碎的叫声与喘息也混杂其中。两人都已是满身大汗，一绺汗湿的金发粘在Thomas脸上，其余的头发也凌乱不堪，有些垂下来遮住了他的眼睛。他在临近高潮时猛地抬起头，锁骨和脖颈上的线条流畅迷人，一滴汗液顺着喉结流下，恰好经过锁骨中间的两个小凸起，最后滴在Dylan的腹肌上。Thomas的那一点已经不知被捣弄过多少次了，他手脚瘫软，坐在Dylan身上停止了动作，连呻吟声都变得嘶哑起来。

 

Dylan也快要高潮了，就势把对方按在床尾挡板上，抬起他的一条腿加速抽插起来。嘴上也不闲着，舔弄着之前抹在对方后颈上干透的体液，舌头卷过每一处，在耳朵那里久久停留，有些用力地咬了一下耳垂。清理干净后意犹未尽地带着满嘴Thomas的味道与他舌吻，引得对方面红耳赤。

 

终于，Dylan向前伏在了Thomas身上，两个人急促地抖动了几下，前后射了出来。

 

他们沉默了许久，保持着类似拥抱的姿势，静静地互相抚弄着头发或脸颊，只听见对方渐渐平缓的呼吸声。

 

 

 

 

 

“宝贝，Thomas已经失去了他的Newt，我不想再失去你。”

 

Dylan在Thomas的耳边轻轻说道，像一声叹息。


End file.
